


The Night We Danced

by aca_bechloe47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Birthdays, F/F, Fluff, Like seriously it's sick how much fluff is in this, beca being soft but pretending not to be, bechloe - Freeform, she's not fooling anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: Beca Mitchell hates many things, but the top of her list would have to be birthdays. Like seriously, what's the point? However, she'll do anything for her best friend and the woman she's in love with. Including going all out for her birthday.Night-Owl1999/Hailey Says, "Just read it."So listen to Hailey.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	The Night We Danced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_Owl99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Owl99/gifts).



> For Hailey, I know sometimes things are hard and it sucks when thins are out of our control but I hope you know how strong you are! I really hope this is able to put a smile one your face, even through all the shit. (Don't take this the wrong way though, I still hate you ;)

* * *

* * *

It’s a well known fact that Beca Mitchell has a long list of things she doesn’t like and/or care for. On the top of that list are things like, mornings, people, morning people, unsolicited physical contact, the sound of someone chewing, the repeated clicking of a pen, when someone touches her shit, and on and on and on. But at the top of that list was one thing that confused most people. 

Birthdays.

Beca Mitchell hated birthdays with a passion. She hated celebrating her own and she hated the expectation that came from society of having to celebrate someone else’s birthday. Like why the fuck is she having to congratulate someone for being born. It’s not like it was really their choice. They didn’t really do anything to warrant the celebration. 

Like:  _ Yay! You were pushed or ripped out of your mother’s vagina… good for you! _

Beca would never understand the hype or the need.

That is until she met her best friend, Chloe Beale. See Chloe was the exact opposite and practically lived for birthdays. It didn’t matter who it was, if it were hers or a friend or even a random stranger that the redhead had just met for the first time. Beca had witnessed the girl practically lose her mind one time, when they were on campus together, a group of students that they didn’t know, had begun to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ (the worst fucking song on the planet, in Beca’s opinion). Chloe had been so excited about it and was determined that she and Beca absolutely  _ had  _ to go over there and tell the girl happy birthday. Beca grumbled and whined the whole time, but she can’t say no to Chloe. She’s never been able to, and thus found herself wishing a perfect stranger happy birthday.

Beca hated birthdays. But obviously Chloe loved them and Beca lo… Beca would do anything for Chloe. So it was no surprise that she found herself sitting at her kitchen table, talking to Aubrey via FaceTime.

“I feel like I should be there but I just can’t be with work. I know that this is really going to upset Chloe.” Aubrey ranted. 

“Yeah, i know she’ll be pretty sad about that. But i’ll make sure she’s taken care of and has a great day.” Beca promised the blonde.

“I know you will. So tell me, what do you have planned for our favorite ginger?” Aubrey asked.

Truth be told when Aubrey had told her that she wasn’t going to make it to New York for Chloe’s birthday this year, Beca immediately began to think about what to do to celebrate. Not because she was excited for it or anything. She just knew how important birthdays were to Chloe… That’s all. Nothing more about it. 

Beca had planned the whole night. She had so many things she wanted to do and things she was going to run by Aubrey to see what she thought of the ideas. But the one idea she was most excited about was her present. 

Beca went on to explain what she had in mind. Trying to curb her excitement, but the blonde saw right through it. 

“You know, for someone who hates birthdays, you’re really getting into this one.” Aubrey was smirking at the brunette, a knowing look flashing across her face. 

“I do hate birthdays.” Beca stated simply, rolling her eyes at the former Bella. “They seriously serve no purpose.” 

“Sure, that’s why you’re going so above and beyond for Chloe’s.” Aubrey laughed. The blonde seemed to want to say something further but must have thought better of it.

“Shut up, Posen.” Beca grumbled at her friend. “I’m only doing this because you can’t come and I don’t want to deal with the complaining for the next 3 months because her birthday sucked.”

“I don’t know… Sounds like you’re going soft on me here, Mitchell.” Aubrey said with a straight face, but it quickly broke into a fit of laughter.

“Fuck off!” Beca Mitchell was not soft, god damnit. 

“Bye Softy!” Aubrey called as she ended the video chat before Beca had the chance to say anything in response. Beca swore she could still hear Aubrey laughing in her head.

“Fucking brat…” Beca murmured to herself as she closed her laptop and stood up to put the papers, regarding details of Chloe’s birthday, away. 

Just as she finished cleaning up, Beca could hear the familiar clinking of keys at the apartment door and soon Chloe was walking inside.

Chloe always looked so exhausted after work. But even with her hair all messy, and her scrubs disheveled and wrinkled Beca still thought she was the most amazing woman she’d ever seen.

“Hey, how was your day?” Beca asked, she straightened up, having been bent over to stash the stack of birthday stuff under the bed. 

“So long…” Chloe sighed, but a smile still engulfed her lips. “I’m happy to be home.”

After putting her keys down on the table by the door, and taking her shoe’s off, she walked over to Beca and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments longer than most hugs between friends lasted. But if Beca were being honest, she didn’t mind. 

Not one bit.

“I’m glad you’re home too,” Beca smiled easily as she sank into the embrace. It was moments like this one. Moments when it was just the two of them being so damn… comfortable with each other, that Beca thought that maybe… just maybe there really was something more between the two of them. But those moments always ended.

Just like this one did, when Chloe pulled away and started talking about how her day had started out fine but then Jenny, another nurse, had stolen all of the easy patients and left Chloe with 3 patients that had to be checked on every 20 minutes… She’d been running around like a chicken with her head cut off all day. 

Chloe continued to vent about her day, while Beca cooked them both dinner. 

Beca was used to Chloe rambling about her day. She was a nurse after all, it’s not like she could complain while she was at work… Kinda wouldn’t set the most professional thing on the planet.. 

So Beca let her vent. She let her tell her all about the gross, gritty details. She likes hearing about it actually. It made her happy to know that Chloe trusted her enough to let it all out. 

“So on top of all that I got a text from Aubrey telling me she won't be able to make it for my birthday.” Chloe huffed as she sat at the bar, where Beca not even an hour ago had been talking to the blonde about this very topic. 

“Did she say why?” Beca asked, keeping her back turned as she stirred the cooking vegetables around the pan. 

“Some excuse about work or something. I don’t really know.” Chloe sounded so sad and it made Beca sad to hear her like that. 

“There’s always some other time the Aca-Bitch can come down.” Beca said, trying to sound indifferent.

“Don’t call her that, Beca.” Chloe chastened. Beca only did because she was still mad at the blonde for calling her a ‘softy’ earlier. Not that she could defend herself without having to explain why they talked. “Plus, it’s just going to be so weird… I haven’t celebrated a birthday without her since i was 18.”

Beca turned, her expression softening as she heard the true disappointment in the red head’s tone. “Look, I know I’m no Aubrey but if you want I can take you out to dinner or something to celebrate.” 

Chloe seemed to beam so brightly at her suggestion. “Really? But you’re Beca Mitchell… You hate birthdays.”

“Yeah, but i don’t want you to be all sad and shit. That just makes me feel super awkward.” Beca cringed at the thought of Chloe crying, but it wasn’t for the reason Chloe thought it was.

The red head laughed and hopped off her chair, basically skipping over to Beca and pulling her into a hug. “I’d love to spend my birthday with you, Bec! Thank you!”

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe in a little tighter. She would do anything she could to see that smile on Chloe’s face. 

She knew she could spend the rest of her life happily, as long as that smile never left the ginger’s face. 

* * *

* * *

June 7, the day that Chloe Beale was born into this world. Beca is especially grateful for that day. 

Beca didn’t like birthdays. Seriously, she hated them. She would deny it to anyone who tried to say otherwise. But because they are important to Chloe, and Chloe is important to Beca, that makes it so Chloe’s birthday is important to her. It’s simple math really… Everything important to Chloe is important to Beca.

Beca had spent the next week putting things together for the nurses’ birthday. She had called Chloe’s job and had gotten the day off for her. She was planning on taking Chloe to the zoo first thing in the morning. Then later that day they would be going to dinner at Chloe’s favorite restaurant, and ending the evening in their spot. The roof of their apartment building. People who lived in the apartments were allowed to reserve it for the night by talking to the super of the building. Beca was able to get it and they would have it all to themselves. 

This was going to be something special for the two of them. 

Sure, the friends spent a ton of time together and saw each other every day (living together sorta made that unavoidable, not that Beca minded) but this was different. Tomorrow was something… unique. 

Chloe had been practically bouncing off the wall for the last two days with excitement over her big day. Beca had tried to pretend that she was annoyed but in all honesty, she wasn’t. She found it rather endearing and adorable. 

The night before her birthday, Beca was sitting at her computer, finishing up something special for her birthday. 

Chloe was sitting on the couch across from her, reading a book. Beca didn’t pay attention to which one it was, too focused on getting her song done because she knew she wouldn’t have time to go over it again tomorrow. 

The thing is it was done. It’s been done for about a week. But Beca had continued to go over it and make sure that it was good. She would change little things here and there but then just moments later change them back to how she originally had it. 

See this wasn’t just any old mix. This was one with a very important message… The mashup consisted of two of Chloe’s favorite songs that just happened to be about love. Was Beca slightly terrified? Understatement of the year…

“Whatcha working on?” Chloe asked, breaking Beca out of her thoughts. She looked up and smiled over at the other woman. 

“Just something for work.” Beca lied. But only because she knew that Chloe wouldn’t ask to hear it since she wasn’t allowed to give her sneak peeks of work related songs. 

“Anything fun?” Chloe asked, “you’ve got a really happy look in your eyes right now.”

Of course Chloe would notice things like that…

“Yeah, this one is actually pretty good.” Beca confessed. “I’m pretty proud of it.”

“That’s so exciting! You don’t usually have work songs that you’re excited about.” Chloe observed. 

Beca couldn’t help but laugh because it was extremely true. In fact she’s never been excited about a song she’s had to do for work. Ever.

“Guess there’s a first time for everything.” Beca laughed.

“Proud of you.” Chloe called before opening her book up again and the room fell back into silence. 

Beca couldn’t help but watch the red head for a little bit longer though. Chloe Beale, the woman that took a broken shell of a person and turned her into an actual person. She was a miracle worker and saved lives in more ways than just in medical emergencies. 

Smiling happily, Beca put her headphones back on and began to work again. 

* * *

* * *

6:30 in the morning was too fucking early to be awake. Way way too early. 

But Chloe was going to be getting up at 7am thinking she needed to go to work, and Beca wanted to have breakfast ready for her before then. So she woke up at 6:30, in hopes that would be enough time to make Chloe’s favorite breakfast food, crepes. 

She was so busy working that she didn’t even hear the red head walking down the hall of their apartment and into the kitchen. 

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked in confusion. 

“Hey, Happy Birthday!” Beca smiled over at her, trying to sound totally happy to be awake at such a ridiculous hour. “You ruined my surprise.”

Chloe seemed to beam as she took in Beca’s appearance. She had flour everywhere but according to Beca, if you weren’t making a mess while cooking you aren’t doing it right. It’s the same way with dishes, if water isn’t everywhere you’re not getting the job done.

“You're making me breakfast?” Chloe asked, her giddy smile filling the room. Beca couldn’t help but smile back at the woman. 

“Well yeah, it’s like tradition in the Mitchell family. You make the person’s favorite breakfast food.” Beca stated simply.

“That’s so sweet of you, Bec!” Chloe explained. 

“You want some coffee?” The flour covered producer asked. 

“Sure, I can get it though.” Chloe began to walk into the kitchen area but stopped when Beca held her hand up.

“Nope. Go sit down, I’ll bring it to you.” Beca ordered. This caused Chloe to laugh but ultimately did as she was told.

Once Beca flipped over the crepe, she walked over and poured a cup of coffee for the woman, before placing it in front of Chloe, who thanked her.

Beca continued to cook the food and about 5 minutes after Chloe walked into the kitchen her cell began to ring. 

“Who’s calling you this early?” Beca asked, already knowing who it probably was. 

“The hospital.” Chloe observed. She answered the phone in her professional voice and talked to the person on the other end of the phone for about 2 minutes or so. The longer the conversation went on the happier Chloe seemed to grow.

“Great, thanks Michelle! Have a great day.” Chloe said as she ended the call.

“What’s up?” Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

“They called me off. Said they had the floor covered and didn’t need me to come in.” Chloe explained excitedly but then her face seemed to fall. “But you have to work today and Aubrey isn’t here…”

“Oh come on, it won't be that bad.” Beca tried to keep up her surprise for a little bit longer. “You can go down to Time Square or something. It’ll be fun.”

“Yeah, no it’ll be totally fine.” Chloe nodded her head but there was a sense of disappointment in her eyes. It made Beca feel bad at how disappointed she was. 

“I know you’re disappointed but we’ll go to dinner tonight, i promise.” Beca explained. “Hey, can you get me a plate?” 

“Sure.” Chloe explained. She stood up and walked across the kitchen to the cabinet with the plates in it. Beca had a smirk on her face and waited for Chloe to spot the surprise. It didn’t take long really. “Hey, what are these?” 

“Hm?” Beca asked, still trying to pretend to not know what she was talking about.

“Why are there tickets to the zoo right here?” Chloe asked, taking them off the counter and bringing them over to where Beca stood, flipping her pan.

Beca looked over and studied the tickets. “Oh yeah i forgot to mention those. I’m taking you to the zoo today.” 

Chloe looked at her for a second, confusion written all over her face but suddenly it clicked. “You’re not going to work?”

“Nope, I took the day off.” Beca explained and laughed as Chloe squealed. 

“But like i was supposed to work… What in the world is going on?” Chloe asked, still confused but her excitement was extremely evident in her words and the way she was practically jumping up and down.

“I talked to Michelle about a week ago and she agreed to find someone to cover for you.” Beca explained. “Now sit down, it’s time to eat.”

But Chleo didn’t sit down, instead she pulled Beca into a tight hug. “And you claim you hate birthdays.”

“I do. Now get off.” Beca teased. Chloe seemed to hug Beca tighter for a moment and pulled away with a soft brush of her lips against the shorter woman’s cheek. 

Beca turned her back to where Chloe now sat at the bar, trying to hide the blush that was creeping across her face. 

* * *

* * *

Going to the Zoo with Chloe was like taking a little kid. She was so excited, pulling Beca in one direction, to then turn around and force her into the opposite one. The whole day she was running around, wanting to see everything there was to see.

It wasn’t until they’d been there for about two hours that Chloe finally slowed down and that was only because they were both ready to eat something. 

“What’s your favorite animal you’ve seen so far?” Beca asked as they sat down with their sandwiches and drinks.

“Oh I loved the Monkey house.” Chloe explained. “But feeding the giraffe was really really cool.”

Chloe proceeded to talk about all the animals and why each one was her favorite. Beca honestly found herself zoning out but not because she didn’t care about what Chloe was saying but because she was finding it so difficult to not get lost in her eyes. Beca could jump in and swim in those beautiful blue pools and spend the rest of her life there. 

There were so many things about Chloe that just amazed Beca and confused her and intrigued her. Beca had never really been able to figure out Chloe. More like, she’d never been able to figure out what was different about Chloe. Why she was the one that Beca seemed to let past her defenses so easily. Why she was the one that turned the grumpy ‘alt girl’ who hated everything and everyone into someone who actually liked people. Who wasn’t afraid of letting people in (at least not as much). Who finally believed in love again. 

Beca just couldn’t figure out what was so different about the girl.

“I can’t wait to see the red pandas.” Chloe explained as she took a bite of her food. Beca rolled her eyes and fought the urge to smile at her. When they were at Barden, Chloe had found Harper, Beca’s little stuffed red panda that her little brother had given to her when she was leaving for college. The teasing that came from the red head after the discovery was ridiculous… Chloe still teased her about it.

“What about you, Bec? Are you excited?” Chloe asked with a smirk. Beca rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“I don’t even think they have red pandas here, Chlo.” She explained but knew that that wasn’t true. They did. She checked. Not that she was going to tell Chloe that; the teasing would have been endless. 

“Uh huh… I’m pretty sure they do.” Chloe explained, still smirking at her. 

“Shut up and eat your food.” Beca grumbled and caused Chloe to laugh.

“You can’t tell the birthday girl to shut up! That’s so rude.” The red head whined but they both knew she was just putting on a show.

“What can I say? I’m a bitch.” Beca smirked and they both laughed. 

There was just something about spending time with Chloe… It just felt so… right.

* * *

* * *

Exhausted and ready for a hot shower and bed, Beca and Chloe slumped together in the back seat of their uber, both holding a stuffed animal that Beca had gotten them from the gift shop.

“I’m so tired.” Chloe yawned. 

“Same. It’s 5 right now and our reservations are at 8.” Beca explained as she played with the front paws of her newest stuffed red panda that she had mentally named Little Red. “So you can totally take a nap if you want to.”

“Wait, we’re actually going to dinner?” Chloe lifted her head from where it was laying on Beca’s shoulder, looking into her eyes.

“Of course, I told you we were going to and I know that going to dinner is like your family tradition.” Beca explained, an easy smile coming across her face. 

“You’re so sweet!” Chloe gushed and pulled her into a hug. 

“Oh stop.” Beca faked trying to push her away but eventually just relented. 

“You know you love it.” Chloe laughed as she pulled her in closer.

Beca rolled her eyes but laughed the whole time. 

* * *

* * *

Beca felt as though she were going to jump out of her own skin. 

Chloe had been excited about going to her favorite restaurant and the dinner had gone really well. 

Now, back in the apartment it was the final leg of their evening together. Beca had sent Chloe up to the roof of their building and went to grab her laptop that had her gift on it, as well as the box of beer she’d gotten, knowing it was Chloe’s favorite.

Taking in a deep breath, Beca walked out of the apartement and made her way up to where Chloe was waiting.

“Here ya go.” Beca said as she handed the beer over to the girl, who thanked her as she took it. “So tell me, how does it feel to be 29?”

“About the same as 28 actually.” Chloe explained as she tipped back her beer to take a swig. 

“Well, here’s to 29.” Beca smiled as they clinked their glasses together.

“Thanks for today, Bec. It was the best birthday I’ve had.” Chloe explained. “Other than maybe the one when i was 8.”

“What happened when you were 8 that was better than this?” She inquired, raising her eyebrow in expectation. 

“Oh my parents got me a unicorn for my party.” The red head explained simply.

“Dude, you got to hold a fucking monkey today, how is that not better than a horse with a plastic horn taped to it’s head?” Beca exclaimed in mock frustration. 

“Ah you take that back! It was a real unicorn, my dad told me so!” Chloe said, her tone mocking and teasing as well. “Are you calling my dad a liar?” 

“If he told you it was a real unicorn then yes! Yes, I’m calling your dad a liar.” She huffed. 

“I’m telling him what you just said.” Chloe huffed back and folded her arms. Soon the two women started to laugh and an easy comfortableness fell over them. 

“Seriously though, thank you for today. It was perfect!” Chloe explained after a few moments of silence. 

“Not a big deal at all.” Beca waved her off. She opened her laptop and began to click away.

“Oh you’re so sick of me you’re gonna start working?” Chloe teased.

“Shut up, I’ve got a surprise for you.” Beca laughed and navigated through the different files on her computer until she came to the right one.

“Oh a surprise! I love surprises.” Chloe was practically bouncing up and down again with excitement. 

“It’s not much but I wanted to do something special for your present this year.” Beca explained. “But it’s been awhile since I’ve really sat down and made a mix…”

“You made me a mix?!” Chloe yelled in excitement, cutting off whatever Beca was going to say. 

“Chill out, Beale, or you wont get it.” Beca stated, but they both knew she wasn’t being serious. “So, like i was saying before you rudely interrupted me. I know that these two songs are two of your favorit. I don’t get it honestly but it’s your birthday so here ya go.”

Chloe was so excited and practically bouncing off of her seat. 

Music began to play through the laptop.

_ “We can leave the Christmas lights up til January…”  _

Beca couldn’t help but look at Chloe as she realized what the two songs were. Beca had made a mashup of Taylor Swift’s Lover and Ed Sheeran’s Perfect.

“Bec…” Chloe looked over at her, tears forming in her eyes. “I love these songs!”

“I know you do.” Beca nodded her head, there was a feeling in the air, one that was thick and unavoidable. “Dance with me?”

Chleo looked a little taken aback by her request but nodded her head and took Beca’s hand that she had extended out to her. 

The music trickled through the speaker of her laptop, as they slowly danced along. Chloe was clutching Beca closely, her arms around her neck, laying her head on her shoulder. 

Beca could feel the pressure in the moment. The need to just blurt it out and tell Chloe the truth. But was her birthday really the day to do it? To tell her that she loved her? 

“ _ Darling, you look perfect, tonight _ …” Beca sang along with Ed for a moment, causing Chloe to smile. Beca pulled her closer again. 

They had slow danced together before. This was nothing new but both girls could tell it was different. There was something more to it. 

“Bec…” Chloe whispered but Beca wasn’t really sure that she had actually heard it. She continued to hold Chloe to her, swaying in time with the music. 

Beca’s mind was spinning as they moved to the music. It felt as though they had been in each other’s arms for years. Time didn’t seem to exist in this moment. Almost as if they didn’t let go they could stay like this forever. 

Beca opened her eyes and met the sight of Chloe looking right back at her. Their eyes met and Beca could have sworn that Chloe’s eyes had been looking lower then her eyes, almost as if she were looking at her lips. This caused her own eyes to drift down but then quickly snap back up. 

It seemed as though an invisible force was pushing them together, ever so slowly. Beca momentarily forgetting how to breathe or think or feel or do just about anything other than look into Chloe’s eyes. Soon they slid shut and so did Beca’s. Their lips closed the gap as they finally came in contact with one another. 

Their lips formed against one anothers in what felt as though a well rehearsed dance. As if they had been meant to be together. Meant to move as one, not moving the exact same but each moment complimented the other. It was enough to take Beca’s breath away completely.

The kiss came to a natural end, both holding one another, eyes remained closed and foreheads pressed together. Beca never wanted to let go. She honestly didn’t know how she had lived 26 years of her life never having kissed Chloe Beale...

“I love you.” 

The illusion of the moment came crashing down as the words registered in Beca’s mind. She pulled back and looked into Chloe’s eyes. Had she really just… 

“Wha.”

“I love you.”

“You don’t have to…” Beca began, not sure if this was just a in the moment kind of confession or if what Chloe was saying was real… Could she possibly… God if she did that meant Beca was so damn stupid. How long...

“Beca Mitchell, I love you.” Chloe repeated for the third time.

“Really?” Beca asked dumbly, having no other thoughts coming to her mind. Unsure if she even trusted herself to say anything else. 

“Really.” Chloe smiled, but it seemed to falter in that moment. Almost as if she were doubting herself. 

Beca looked at her. Really looked at her. Not for the first time, not even for the hundredth time. But in looking at her Chloe’s eyes seemed to scream with honesty and vulnerability. As if Beca’s next words would be her undoing. 

“I love you.” Beca confessed. “I love you so much!”

Chloe had tears welling up in her eyes and she let out a watery laugh. “Really?”

“Really.” Beca echoed and pulled Chloe into her again. The mashup played again and the line echoed. 

_ “Darling your my, my, my… Lover.” _


End file.
